The present disclosure relates to the field of vehicles, and particularly relates to underbody manufacturing technology of vehicles.
For vehicle design and manufacture, the body design is generally constrained by the underbody design, and therefore, the dimensions of the underbody becomes an important factor when designing the rest of the vehicle. With the increasingly diversified and individualized demands of consumers on vehicles, body designs have also become increasingly diversified and individualized. The difficulty is that different body designs generally need to correspond to underbodies with different dimensions. To manufacture underbodies with different dimensions, different dies corresponding to the different dimensions need to be prepared, as underbodies need to be integrally formed using dies corresponding to the their dimensions. However, the cost of creating a new die is very high, which leads to a longer development time, which then further increases the overall cost of manufacturing the vehicle. Thus, the production of diversified body designs is restricted.